Gajeel and the Black Dragon
by ChibiMorgan
Summary: Gajeel has been thinking about his future, but something keeps him from moving forward. His dreams lately seem so familiar. Are they his past? Who is the woman he keeps saving? Why did Acnologia come to that village? Rated M for Chapter 12.
1. The Dream

Author's Note: This is the first story I have had the courage to post to this site. Feel free to give me suggestions. Enjoy.

He was running. Flames in front of him, visible through the trees. His small legs taking him as fast as he could go. He had to get to the village, he had to find her, no matter what. He dodged the sight of whoever was there, not wanting to be seen. He was almost to his family's hut when he heard a terrible roar from a huge creature that he could not see but can be heard for miles as if it was right above him, making him cover his ears. Once the roar passed over, he ran full speed to his hut.

"Mother!" he yelled into the small building. Flames already engulfing most of the straw hut, cracking can be heard above his head as the roof was weakening. "Mother!" he yelled once more. Maybe she wasn't here.

He turned toward the door when,"Gajeel!" Finally an answer. A part of the roof had already caved in and landed on his tiny mother. With all his strength, and the building adrenaline, he lifted as much as he could off of her and pulling her out of what remained.

"Mother, are you alright? Is she ok?" Tears were running down his face, pulling as hard as his little body could.

"She is coming, we have to get out of here." She tried to stand but her legs her badly hurt from the fallen roof. Gajeel, with all his might, tried to carry her on his back.  
"Where do you think you are going?" A deep terrifying voice boomed behind them. He looked back...

Gajeel woke up in a cold sweat. _What was that?,_ he thought. _A bad dream? A memory?_ He shook his head, trying to clear it, hair falling on his face and sticking to it. He decided to go to the near by stream to wash the sweat.

Gajeel and Lily had been helping their old friends at the council rebuild after Tartaros destroyed everything while trying to find the secret to the FACE Project. After nearly a year, they were still not finished. It was the least they could do. He wanted to do what they could to help, not only for the help they have given in the past, but giving him the power to arrest people has been a blast.

Since the death of Belno (the council member that looked out for him), he started to think more about his future. As of late, he has been having strange dreams. A burning village, him as a little brat running toward fire and helping...her. He hadn't thought of his mother in a long time. He didn't even remember her till the dreams started. And that roar. Only one thing could roar like that. Acnologia. The same black dragon that nearly killed everyone in Fairy Tail many times before. _Why? Why would he be in my dreams? What did he want with that...my village?_ He looked at his reflection in the water lost in thought.

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of what ever thought he was thinking. "Are you alright?" Lily in his large form, as he prefers lately, sat beside his friend, concerned, moving his hand from his friends shoulder to wash his own face. The heat on his black fur isn't exactly cool on his skin.

"Yeah. Bad dream." Gajeel scooped up some water and rubbed it on the back of his neck. He looked up to the clear blue sky, nearly cloudless.

"You have been having a lot of those lately. Are you sure you are ok?" Lily followed suit and let water drip down on his neck. He let out a satisfied sigh at the cool feeling.

"I've been thinking about the future a lot lately...but it seems that the past is starting to come back to me."

"The past?" Lily looked to his friend. "What part?" Lily nudged Gajeel with his elbow, trying to make a joke.

"Before Metallicana. My mother." Gajeel was watching what little clouds that were going by.

"Oh," was all that Lily could muster.


	2. Tribe

They were finishing up the last of the buildings that were destroyed, nothing left but the inside, but that wasn't their job. Gajeel and Lily said their farewells to their old council friends and started to head toward the train station when Gajeel saw a familiar head of blue bobbing up and down in a book store. What possessed him to even look in there was beyond him, but he was happy to see the short mage. Lily was still walking when he heard the bell of the book store door ring. He sighed and walked back to the shop.

"What cha up to, shorty?" Gajeel stood behind her as she was jumping to reach a book. She no longer jumped when she heard his voice, more relaxed to hear it.

"I need to get this book, but...you know. Can you get it for me?" She tried one more time to stretch just enough to touch the bottom of the spine. He gave a little chuckle and lifted her up.

"That works!" Levy giggled and grabbed the book. He lowered her back onto the ground only to hear Lily clear his throat. "Hey Lily, how was rebuilding the town?" She looked at him happily and turned to give a big smile to Gajeel as a thank you. He tried to hide a blush, but failed.

"All that is left is to furnish the inside and we have no idea how to do that." Lily chuckled while he shrugged his shoulders.

"So we are heading home," Gajeel followed Lily's shrug. Then it dawned on him. "What book did you need?" Levy was holding the book to her chest while talking to the boys. Gajeel took one of his fingers and started to pull down the book just low enough to see the title. Levy realized what he was doing and relaxed her grip.

"Old tribes of Earth Land. I wanted to learn more about the ancient people of this area I'll be going to next week." She looked at the cover excited to learn everything inside of the pages. She walked to a table, eager to know what was inside. Gajeel and Lily shared a look and knew they would be there for a while. They sighed and took a seat.

Levy flipped through a few pages when she noticed an interesting picture. "Gajeel, I never did ask you. Why do you have those piercings?"  
Gajeel have been leaning on his hand and gave her a grunt,"Cause they make me look scary." He yawned, tired from the long day.

Levy opened the book flat and showed him the sketch inside. "Look at this."

Gajeel only moved his eyes to the image and shock took over him. The sketch was of a man and a woman with a young child. The woman and the child had piercings similar to his while the man was covered in tattoos. The man had a mean look about him, with long dark blue hair, while the woman looked kind with long black hair, rivet like piercings on her face and arms, the only difference between hers and the boys was that she had eyebrows while piercings made up the boys. The boy had the mean look like the man but had dark hair of the woman. They wore flowing clothing, almost Greek like, while, again being different, the man had simple pants and wore a necklace made of sharp teeth. Behind them was a small hut surrounded by trees. Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes. He snatched the book, earning him a HEY from Levy. He looked closely at the drawing. It had to be her. It had to be. But the man, who was he? A flash came to Gajeel, making his head hurt.  
_

"Ok, hold very still," the artist behind a book told the small family.

"Why are we doing this?" the man rolled his eyes and looked at the woman.

She giggled, "For his book. He wants to know about our tribe."

"But we are from two different tribes. Wouldn't he like to know about mine?"

"I'm sure he would. Any one can tell how different we are," she giggled again. His frustration putting a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" He looked at her, his face puffed up.

"Hahaha...you are so cute when you are mad." She laughed so hard she began to topple over.

"Careful! If you fall you will hurt the baby!" The man put his hands on her shoulders, making sure she didn't take a tumble.

"Sorry. It's just so funny."

Gajeel felt himself laugh as he looked up at the adults.

"Gajeel, do you hear that?" the man chuckled, "That is the most wonderful sound in the world. The sound of your woman laughing at you."

She gave him a shove and looked down. "Just be a good boy till this man is done drawing us, then we have a surprise for you?"

"What is it?!" he was excited, unable to hold it in.

She giggled at the boy, "Mommy and daddy are going to take you to the protector of the village."

"Really!" He jumped up and down, earning him a fake cough from the artist. "Opps."

They stood still as the artist finished his drawing, showing the family. "All finished."

"Do I really look that mean?" The man arched his eyebrow in disbelief.

She giggled, "Intimidating is more like it." She received a huff from him while Gajeel pulled on her arm.

"Can we go...can we go see the dragon?!" He was jumping again. The happy parents laughed, thanked the artist who gave them a voucher for a copy of the book that he was working on and headed toward their next location.

Gajeel held his head, unable to stop the pain of the memories returning, like they were wiped out.

"Gajeel, what is going on? What's happening?" Levy sat across from him still, not knowing what the do. Lily in the same position.

The pain subsided after a moment and he was able to get his thoughts straight. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Levy, take me with you. I need to know about this place." He looked at her with a mix of determination and confusion in his eyes.

Concern left her own eyes and was replaced with excitement. "Of course you can. You are always welcome to go on a mission with me." The trio smiled at each other, ready for a new journey together.


	3. Forest

The heat of the flames surrounded his small body, to terrified to move.

"Gajeel, you have to move! Ahhh..." she held her stomach, plump with a baby inside, ready to come out.

"Come with me. I can show you things that this human could never show you. Be my slayer. Let me teach you!" the monster growled at the poor boy.

On his shoulder, he felt his mother's hand pulling him toward the forest. "Help me run," she begged, trembling from the pain. He took one last look at the giant creature and took his mother's arm, letting her lean on him.

"How dare you turn your back on me!" Gajeel ran with his mother as fast as he could, hearing the monster take flight and roar toward the sky. Gajeel nearly froze.

"It won't be long, this way," his mother assured him, pulling him to a waterfall.

"Why are we going to water? We need a place to hide!" The creature flew above their head roaring, unable to find them. He landed in a nearby clearing and with his enormous tail, took down hundreds of trees.

"Where are you? Gajeel! Gajeel!" His growl sounded more like panic. "I need to be there. What is happening? Why are you afraid? It's me. Let me help." Gajeel looked as his mother, who had stopped to deal with the next wave of pain. After a moment, she nodded for him to keep going.

Once they arrived at the waterfall, his mother looked around, making sure that the colossal creature was no where to be found. His roars and growls now back at the village, the sound of crashing and objects breaking could be heard where they were. The monster seem confused, scared. She felt the wall of rocks till she found one certain rock and pushed it into the rock face. From behind the waterfall, the sound of a door opening could be heard. Using the rock to keep her balanced, she walked the small path behind the flowing water to the now open door.

"Come," she waved to her small son. "We will be safe here. He doesn't know this is here." He followed the path, not wanting to lose sight of his mother. Once inside, the area was full of hot springs, steam rolling off the water. The cave had been carved yet most was still natural. The walls were covered in ornate carvings and stories of the people that created it. His mother took a bowl from a near by alter and lowered herself down slowly beside one of the hot springs and filled the bowl with water.

She pointed across the stone room, "Gajeel, listen to me. There is a chest over there, full of cloth and a knife. I need you to bring the chest over here. Mommy needs your help with bringing your little sister into this world." The young boy started to panic but did as he was told. He drug the heavy chest across the room and opened it for her. Inside was a thick blanket and some smaller cloth. The knife that was inside looked like something he had never seen before. So ornate, like the walls, but sharp. "Help me sit up," his mother was getting weaker, her breath becoming labored. She giggled heavily, "Never thought this is how she would be born. Have you thought of a name?"

A gust of wind blew though the cave.

Gajeel shot up from a dead sleep. He held his head, his hair flowing down in his face, tears slowly flowing down his face along with cold sweat.

"Gajeel?" Levy's small, sweet voice took away the pain nearly instantly. He wiped his hands down his face, hiding the tears. The train was still headed to their destination, a small ancient village in the center of a rainforest. _Home?_ , Gajeel thought before looking over at his concerned companion, Lily asleep in her lap. "Are you alright? Still motion sick?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, just noticing that his stomach was about to make his lunch come back into his mouth. He was looking green, not only with illness, but with jealousy of his tiny furry friend.

Noticing the mean look he was giving Lily, Levy carefully placed him on her bag, giving him a bit of a pillow to lay on, and sat behind Gajeel. She patted her lap, "Lay here, it might make you feel better." Gajeel felt a blush come to his cheeks but also felt lunch trying to make round two. He laid his head on her lap, trying not to look into her eyes. She began to run her finger through his hair and her other hand slowly making circles on his chest, easing his stomach. The tension leaving his body, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Gajeel, what happens in your dreams?" the curiosity got the better of her and had to ask. "You were tossing and turning, which is normal for you with your motion sickness, but this time, you looked so scared."

He took in a deep breath, slowly let it out and looked her in the eyes. She blushed but didn't look away. "I'm not sure. They seem like a memory, but there is no way it can be."  
"You told me before you don't remember anything before you met Metalicana."

"Yeah," he closed his eyes, trying to focus on her small hands running through his hair.

"Did you have the piercings before you met him?"

Gajeel thought. "Yeah, I think so." He looked back up at her. "Do you not like them?"

Levy blushed, "No, I mean, I like them, they suit you. They are so you, they make you look good, um, I mean," she shook her head then turned to face the window, making her hair hide her face from him, earning her a Ghihi from the man in her lap.

From the hall, "Last stop in ten minutes!"

Levy looked down as Gajeel was sitting up, hitting their heads together. CRACK! "Ow!" came from the couple, waking up Lily. Gajeel and Levy held their heads till the pain subsided.

Lily gave them a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "You two love birds need to be careful when looking each other in the eye."

The couple blushed, neither knowing what to say to that. Both liked the other but didn't know how to say it. Lily gentility shook his head, disappointed in the two and sighed, "You two confuse me." He transformed into his larger form and grabbed his bag from the overhead storage and sitting back down. Levy picked up her bag that Lily was laying on and sat looking out the window.

"Wow, so green!" Levy gasped, catching site of the rainforest coming into view. Gajeel scooted closer to her to look out as well. Levy was in too much awe to notice.

The trees started out small then became larger, the size of a small house, then the size of an apartment building, then finally towering over them in a colossal shadow larger then anything they had ever seen. The leaves of the trees were full of wildlife, constantly moving but were so thick that it nearly blocked out the sun.

The train came to a stop, saving Gajeel's lunch. The trio walked onto the platform and took a deep breath. Even to Levy, the forest was full of smells of flowers and dirt, nearly untouched by man, besides the station. Gajeel and Lily put their camping gear on their backs and looked for a path. Levy pulled out her map and before she could point out where they were headed, Gajeel walked onto the leafy rainforest floor, as if he was being pulled by something. _I'm coming._ Levy and Lily watched him walk a ways ahead of them before realizing he was leaving them behind, and ran to his side.


	4. Father

**Author's Note: If you guys don't mind, I'm having trouble coming up with a name for Gajeel's mother. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Gajeel, wait for us!" Levy yelled from high in the trees as Lily flew them to Gajeel. Gajeel was walking fast, nearly at a jog, almost as if following an instinct. Levy and Lily continued to fly after him till she couldn't take it anymore. "Gajeel, STOP!" As if woken from a dream, he stopped and looked around. Lily sat the small mage beside his partner.

"Are you ok? You aren't acting like yourself," the exceed in his small form landed on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Gajeel looked around.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE? YOU WERE JUST WALKING LIKE YOU KNEW THE WAY!" Levy was furious.

Gajeel had to try hard not to laugh, she was adorable when she was angry. "I have no clue where I am," he shrugged.

Levy stomped her foot and looked at the map she had been holding in her hand since they got off the train. She let out angry huff, "You were going the right way this whole time. You seemed so sure of where you were going."

Lily whispered in his partner's ear, "Is this the forest from the dreams?" Gajeel simply nodded.

Levy folded up the map, still angry till she looked at her tall friend. His eyes were full of confusion and sadness. Her anger was instantly gone. She hugged her large friend, "It's ok. Just don't rush into things." After the shock of her hugging him, he looked down at her, smiled, and patted her head. When she was satisfied, she let out a sigh and let go. A smile wide on her face. "You know, you are going to have to tell me what is going on eventually."

Gajeel smiled back, sadness slightly in his voice, "Yeah." Levy began heading down the path Gajeel had already been heading when all of a sudden, "LOOK OUT!" Gajeel lunged to move Levy out of the way, making Lily fall of his shoulder where they once stood. Two huge logs came crashing together where Levy once was. Gajeel saved her from getting squished. They looked at where she was standing and saw a small ornate button, similar to the designs on the wall of the waterfall cave in Gajeel's dream.

"Wow, thank you. I would have been a goner." Gajeel stooped by the button, under the logs, to get a better look at the button. Levy and Lily followed suit. "I have never seen anything like this before," Levy was in awe. At closer inspection, the button was a tarnished metal, there for hundreds of years. The lettering was a language that she had never seen before. "How did you know to move me?" she looked up at Gajeel.

"It says warning." Gajeel pointed at the lettering circling the button, going from right to left. "Outsiders not welcome," Gajeel read.

Levy in shock, "You can read that? That is going to help so much on this job. I'm so happy you decided to come!" she glomped him, making him fall. A small laugh escaped him, hugging her back.

Lily gave them a fake cough as he walked down the path. "Let us hope that there isn't anymore of these." As soon as he finished talking, he too stepped on a button, bringing another set of logs crashing together just above the exceed's head, causing his fur to stand on end.

"That's the last one," Gajeel laughed as he was still under Levy. The couple finally stood from their spot.

Levy picked up Lily, hoping to calm him down. "It's getting really hard to see. We might want to set up camp." Gajeel was both excited about sleeping in the same tent as Levy, but afraid of what dream will happen next.

"Wow, he is huge!" the boy looked up at the huge metal dragon in awe. The fact that such a creature exists was phenomenal.

His mother giggled, "That is Metalicana. Try to show respect to our guardian." Both her and his father bowed to the dragon, arms wide, showing him no signs of weapons on their bodies.

"I don't know why you humans still do that. You know magic. That can be the most horrible weapon possible." The dragon's voice rumbled through their bodies.

"It can talk?!" tiny Gajeel couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hmm...let me look at my slayer grandson." the dragon came close to the boy's face, making him stand like a statue, unable to move. "He has a mean look like his father, but the heart of his mother."

Gajeel puffed out his tiny cheeks, "I don't look mean!"

"HA! Just like his father," he looked toward the tattooed man. "There is a war coming. Are you ready?"

Gajeel looked at his father. His dark blue hair blowing in the wind, he was standing with pride and looked toward his son. "I'll do anything to protect those I love." He winked at his wife. The small woman blushed.

"You two are both slayers, but you are the only one that can fight. Why must I trust a slayer from that damned dragon?" The metal dragon lifted his head and gave a huff. "That dragon's anger scares even me."

"Metalicana, please trust him. I do, with my life." She looked to her tattooed husband and smiled. Gajeel smiled at his parents.

" Acnologia, never lose sight of what is important. Keep my slayer family safe while you are away. You are fighting for them to live peacefully with dragons while others want them as their meal." Gajeel shivered.

"On my honor, I will protect them with my life," the tattooed man bowed as he did in his greating.

Gajeel shot up. His breathing heavy. _No, it can't be. There is no way._ He looked around the tent. It was still night, crickets were chirping outside while his companions slept, Lily in Levy's arms like a teddy bear, Lily in between the small mage and Gajeel. Gajeel slowly got up and quietly stepped out of the tent. _That horrible dragon, my father?_ Gajeel walked to a nearby stream and splashed his face with water. After the water settled, he watched as his reflection became clearer and clearer. _Our faces are the same. But...how? That was hundreds of years ago._


	5. Mother

Levy woke up after hearing the rustle of the tent's door. She carefully moved her arm out from under Lily and peaked out the flap. She saw Gajeel, splashing water in his face, sitting beside the stream. She took out her book that she bought just for this mission and flipped though the pages till she saw the family Gajeel couldn't stop staring at. The boy looked like a tiny version of him. The mother was a small woman, about 5 feet tall. The man looked like Gajeel if he didn't have his piercings. He was handsome, she had to admit, but something about his tattoos scared her, brought back a bad feeling. She read the page before the picture, describing the family:

 _This is a family from the combining of the Iron Forge Tribe and the Blue Fire Tribe. Their son is about 8 years old, but a very happy child. The mother is the dragon slayer of this villages' guardian that goes by the name Metalicana._ Levy stopped. Shocked by what she just read. Not only was Gajeel his slayer, but his mother was as well. She read on: _The huge metal dragon chose the daughter of the chief to be his slayer. Thanks to the dragon and his slayer, the Iron Forge Tribe has been able to make a living from their metals. Also thanks to the dragon, he is able to sniff out new iron ore for the tribe._

 _On the other hand, the Blue Fire Tribe's dragon is temperamental. She loves only her slayer son. The joining of the two tribes have brought peace to the tribes, but not to the dragons. They do not get along. With the combining of the two tribes, the blue fire of the tribe has made metal working easier due to the amount of heat the fire creates._

 _The new chief and his wife and son are a very happy family. The month that I was here, I had never seen anyone so in love. I hope to find someone I feel that much for. Acnologia always looks like he is so happy looking at his tiny wife. His son has never cried. With the other children, he is like a big brother. Maybe he is preparing himself for his new sibling._

Levy stopped herself from reading any farther. Acnologia. She was in shock. She should have read this passage before bringing Gajeel with her. She closed the book and walked out of the tent and sat beside Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you ok?" He nodded. He seemed calm, but in deep thought. "Gajeel, are you the boy in the book?" Levy finally asked. Again, he did nothing but nod. "How is that possible? This tribe died hundreds of years ago. To a dragon attack."

"I honestly don't know." He leaned on his hand that was resting on his knee. Still in deep thought.

"I should have read this before we came on this trip. I was so excited that you were coming with me that I didn't even think to read it." She showed him the page that she read inside the tent. He read it.

"Well...at least I know the dreams are true." He sighed, giving her the book back.

"Dreams?" she looked up at him confused.

"You did tell me that I would have to tell you what was going on sooner or later didn't you? Might as well do it now. No way I can sleep now." Levy nodded. He proceeded to tell her of the few dreams that he had had over the past few weeks. Meeting Metalicana for the first time, his father, his mother, his little sister growing inside of his mother, the village being destroyed, and the waterfall cave.

"Oh Gajeel," she hugged him tight. "But how are you here? That was a long time ago."

He sighed, "I don't know. But what I do know is that I have to go there. The closer I get to the village, the more the dreams show."

Levy nodded again before leaning on Gajeel's shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk about anything. Any information about your people would help a lot on this mission. Let alone you can read a language that I cannot." She smiled up at him. He looked at her lovingly and smiled back. He never wanted to look away from her. Levy blushed but didn't look away either. Gajeel began to move his head down toward her, and her up toward him. They were nearly touching their noses together when CRASH!

They looked back to find Lily catching a small bear that tried to steal their food from inside the tent. The bear was scared after seeing large Lily and tried to run away in the air. Lily held the poor thing under its arms and looked at it in the eyes. "Bad bear! Stay away from humans and their things if you want to live." The bear nodded. Lily put the bear on the ground where the poor baby ran as fast as it could into the forest. At this time, Gajeel and Levy realized how close their faces were when the turned to look back at each other. They blushed and sat up straight as Lily transformed into his small form and carried his canteen to the stream. "Did I miss something?" The couple shook their heads, faces still red.

"Um...its still pretty late. We might want to try to go back to sleep," Levy said shyly. Gajeel nodded and started to head back, Levy following behind him. Lily filled up the canteen and did the same.

Lily went back to being Levy's teddy bear and Gajeel beside him. Gajeel watched as Levy fell fast asleep and looked at her book. _Mother, what happened next? What happened to my little sister? Where is she? Is she alive now?_ He laid the book back beside Levy's bag and tried to think hard about his mother, hoping he will get his answer in his dreams.

Inside the cave, Gajeel was helping his mother get ready to give birth to his little sister. Gajeel followed every order his mother gave him till the pain became to great to deal with on her own. He held his mother's hand tight as she squeezed, trying to forget the pain. A gust of wind blew from the other side of the cave, deep beneath the earth.

A small white dragon slowly walked up to them, her presents mesmerizing. She was no larger then a horse, but the air around her was calm. "I'm here to help. Metalicana called for me." She bowed her head toward Gajeel, "I will not harm her." Gajeel just realized that he was standing, ready to fight in front of his mother.

"Gajeel," his mother whispered, "she helped me bring you into this world." She pointed toward the ceiling of the cavern. The cavern was decorated with a woman, hugging the head of a small dragon. Gajeel nodded. "Please, walk outside. Make sure everyone is safe. She will protect me."

He shook his head, not wanting to leave. "That black dragon is out there! It destroyed most of the village."

"She is your father's dragon. I don't know what happened to her to change her mind, but I can smell your father out there. Find him. Use your nose my young one." She stopped, the pain coursing though her as the baby was coming nearer.

"Young one, please find him." The white dragon bowed her head again and began to use her magic on his mother. "The child will be here soon. He might want to be here for this." She gave him a giggle, even though there was a war zone outside of the cave, that giggle calmed him down. He nodded and went outside the cave.

"Grandeeney, I don't think I'm going to make it." Gajeel's mother started to cry as she heard the door of the cave close.

"Don't think like that. You are both strong." Grandeeney continued to work on her.

"He did it. He became a dragon," she began to cry.

The white dragon nodded, "Yes, he did. But why send your son out there?"

"He loves Gajeel, he would never harm him." Her breathing became weaker. "I wish I could hold him one last time. Acnologia...I love you." Tears were falling from her cheeks as she took her last breath. Grandeeney was in shock. She was doing everything right, her heart rate was fine, the bleeding was minimal, the labor pains was nearly over and the child was ready to come out.

"No...you...you can't. She needs you! Gajeel needs you!" she nearly roared, her voice echoing though the cave. "No...Raven!"

Gajeel woke up crying. _Grandeeney. You tried._ He thought. He looked at Levy, fast asleep. Somehow, Lily moved to the other side of her and she had pressed her back to him. He wiped away the tears and hugged her close. "I love you," he whispered so softly that only a slayer could hear. His breathing calmed and he fell back to sleep.

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long to write chapter 5. I've been ill and had a hard time figuring out Gajeel's mother's name. Do you know how many names there are?! I never want to see another name list again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Grandmother Dragon

He walked carefully through the woods. Searching the skies for the black dragon that wanted him to become her slayer. Her voice still echoing in his head. He would walk a ways and then hide behind a tree at any noise, too afraid not to be extra careful. He was doing this to help his mother. He wasn't far from what remained of his family's hut. No one was around or from what he saw, alive. He saw something shiny at the other end of the village, moving through the flames with ease. A low rumble came from the shiny creature. Gajeel felt immediately safe.

"Metalicana!" Gajeel ran to his dragon grandfather.

"Gajeel, NO!" He yelled at the boy who was no running toward him. Behind him, Gajeel felt a huge thud. He looked back and saw the huge black and blue dragon.

"Hello my boy," she growled, the voice almost full of desire. "Come with me, I will take you to your father." Gajeel shivered.

"How can you?! He is no longer a part of this world?!" Metalicana roared. Gajeel looked at the village protector in shock.

"Oh, he is very much a part of this world, and more powerful then ever." She roared out a laugh that made the earth shake. When she finished laughing, a dragon bigger then her landed beside her. "Hello, my son."

"Gajeel," the second dragon whispered.

" Acnologia...what have you done?" Metalicana was in shock. Acnologia did nothing but look at his son.

"Gajeel, where is your mother?" The dragon lowered his head to the boy's level. Gajeel wasn't afraid of him. The voice was still his father's, just more of a rumble to it, like a mix of an animal and a human. He was still learning how to talk in his new form.

"She is with Grandeeney," the boy finally let out. "Sister is coming."

"I have to be there." He lifted his head, sniffing the air.

"Why worry about a pathetic human? She is too weak to even have children." The female dragon clearly showing her hatred for humans.

Acnologia growled and bit at her neck, anger taking over him. The two dragons instantly in the air, fighting each other.

Metalicana lowered his head to Gajeel, "Take me there." Gajeel nodded and took his grandfather to the waterfall cave.

The dragons roars could be heard for miles, hurting Gajeel's ears as he ran. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man with dark short hair with robes but Gajeel didn't care, he needed to be with his mother.

They made it to the waterfall quickly. A monstrous roar echoed through the forest, a dieing animal, a dieing dragon. The female dragon lost, Acnologia roared in victory. Gajeel nearly stopped, but Metalicana nudged him forward. Gajeel easily found the button rock and waited for the door to open just enough for him to go in. Metalicana hesitated. Blood. Death. She didn't make it. He rushed to grab Gajeel, injuring his arm. The adrenaline that the boy was feeling made it so he didn't feel the deep gash in his right arm.

He stopped. Numb to what he was seeing. Grandeeney was holding his newborn sister, sleeping in her safe arms. His mother still laying where she was in labor not long ago. Not moving. Not breathing.

"Gajeel, we have to leave." Grandeeney whispered to the boy. He nodded, feeling something horrible about to happen.

A rumble came from outside the cave, roars and fighting. Outside, Metalicana was fighting with his son in law, pleading with him not to go inside in his dragon form.

"I can't get out of this form! Let me see her!" He roared, missing Metalicana and hitting the waterfall, not knowing about the cave behind it.

Grandeeney grabbed Gajeel, the baby, but left the body of their mother. Gajeel watched as the cave started to collapse around her.

* * *

Gajeel woke up, this time not covered with sweat, but more lost in thought. _What would I have done if I was Acnologia?_ He watched as Levy was still sound asleep, her back against him. Lily was already outside of the tent. By the smell of things, making breakfast from the fish in the stream. Lily did not like fish, but it was better then not having your protein for the day.

Gajeel laid there for a little while longer, playing with the small mage's hair. The color shining in what sunlight that came through the tent. He smiled as she rolled over, her front now facing him. He moved her hair from in her face and kissed her forehead. _I would have fought to see you one more time too._

When his arm became tired from playing with her hair, he thought it would be best to get out of the tent before something bad happened. Once outside, he stretched his arms to the sky and let out a yawn.

"Sleep better?" Lily chuckled.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow to his friend. "And why would you say that?"

"Oh, I just thought you would want to lay with your mate since she can calm you down way better then I can. Then again, she can do a lot that I can't." Lily winked at his friend, making Gajeel blush.

At this time, Levy was rubbing her eyes as she lifted the flap on the tent. "Mate? What are you talking about?"

Gajeel's face became redder then before, not knowing what to say. "No..nothing short stuff. Oh look, breakfast." He sat by his exceed friend and began eating.

Levy stretched and looked at their location carefully. In the distance, something large and white was poking out from behind some large bushes. "What is that?" she pointed. Gajeel and Lily looked up and then to where she was pointing. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating. "Oh, come on! You have to be curious," she said, her hands now on her hips.

"Not before breakfast. It's probably a building or temple of some sort," Gajeel grumbled as he started eating his second fish. Levy huffed, took her own fish and began walking toward the odd white structure. "Levy, you can't! What if there are more traps?" Gajeel yelled after her.

"I'll watch the ground close," she waved at him.

"You are close enough to it, I guess. Gihee." Levy threw a rock at him and continued on. It took Gajeel slightly off guard but it didn't hurt.

"So you told her," Lily whispered when he was sure Levy was far enough away.

"Yeah...I had to." Gajeel finished his meal and went to take the tent down and get ready for the rest of the day.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed, stopping Gajeel in his tracks. He ran to where he heard her screams, Lily following him in the air.

The team stopped, staring at what Levy had screamed at them for. Levy was now walking up to the white structure. It wasn't a building like Gajeel thought it was, but a dragon skeleton. A flash went through his brain, the other black dragon. She truly was smaller then Acnologia, but still large enough to fit Fairy Tail inside.

"What happened?" Lily started to walk toward the skull.

" Acnologia. This was his dragon mother." Lily and Levy both turned to look at him. "She didn't want him to return to his human life after he became a dragon. She wanted me to be her new slayer. But...he didn't want that. He wanted nothing to do with her. He fought her and won. He killed his dragon mother." Levy had her hand over her mouth. She felt sorry for the dragon but didn't know what to think. "She hated my mother," Gajeel walked up to the dragon's skull.

"If we had Wendy here, we could ask her questions." Lily said, flying up on top of the skull, getting a good look around the area.

Another flash came through Gajeel. Wendy. The baby in the cave. Grandeeney did take the baby in her arms after their mother died. Was the baby Wendy?

Gajeel shook his head, trying to clear it. "Another memory, Gajeel?" Levy was beside her partner, touching his arm. His arm ached, like the wound had opened back up.

"Maybe," he looked at Levy confused, not saying anymore. _I have to know for sure first._

 **Author's Note: Again, sorry for taking so long. I have been going from doctor to doctor trying to figure out what is wrong with me and time just isn't on my side lately. Thank you for reading and liking my story. It brings me so much joy to read your comments. ^_^**


	7. Home

"Over there! Looks like a clearing," Lily shouted to his friends from the top of the skull. Gajeel looked to where he was pointing and nodded.  
"Lets get going then...after we get our stuff together." Gajeel looked jokingly at Levy.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I thought you were in trouble little missy. I would have everything packed if you didn't scare me," he crossed his arms looking down at her.

She put her hands on her hips for a moment, puffed out her cheeks but then relaxed. "You...you were scared for me?" she blushed, looking down at the ground, shuffling her feet.

He blushed, "Well," he started to scratch his head, "you are small and a lot of mean people would take advantage of that."

She looked up at him happy and started to head back to camp. "You know, I can take care of myself." She made iron out of her magic that popped up in front of Gajeel. He smiled and grabbed it out of the air, began eating, and followed.

 _Come on, just get married already!_ Lily thought as he began to fly toward his friends.

Once everything was packed and the fire was put out, they began walking toward the clearing Lily saw. As they passed the dragon skeleton and Gajeel could hear the sound of a waterfall. A chill went through him. He did not want to go there. The group continued on.

Once in the clearing, a group of archeologist greeted them with huge smiles on their faces. "I can't believe it! Mages from Fairy Tail! Wow, you are Gajeel! You were amazing in the magic games! Oh Levy! You helped us a lot on our last dig. Your translations are amazing!" They went on and on, making the team feel uncomfortable.

"OH LEVY!" A man came from a rebuilt hut with open arms coming right toward Levy. He was dressed in a dirty white shirt, suspenders that were frayed, brown shorts covered with mud. His tiny legs looked like they could barely hold him up. His glasses were almost as big as his skinny, long face. He reminded Gajeel of one of his friends from Phantom Lord, Sol. The archeological team made him a path straight to the small mage. "It has been so long!" The man went for a hug till Gajeel put his hand on his head, stopping him in his tracks. The man screamed and scuttled backward away from the slayer, eyes wide. "Who...who...who is your friend?" he asked Levy.

Levy started laughing. She laughed so hard, she began to hold her sides. "Haha...that...haha...is Gajeel. He...he...he came to help me...haha!" Once she was finished, she stood and wiped a tear from her eye. "He can read the writings of the tribe."

The man gasped, "WHAT! No way! No one has been able to read it for 400 years. How is that even possible? I'm Archie Nova. Archeologist." He shook Gajeel's hand, almost shaking him.

Levy took out the book she brought with her and turned to the page with Gajeel's family. "I don't know how it is possible myself, but this is him. Somehow he either traveled through time or just doesn't age past this point."

Archie studied the page, then looked at Gajeel, then back at the page. "WHAAA?! That is you! That is him!" he showed the page to the other archeologists. They were in shock as well. Gajeel crossed his arms and scanned what was left of his village after all this time.

It looked like most of the huts were rebuilt to how they were when he was a child, at least these guys got that right. He looked to his left and was saddened. Where his hut would have been was nothing more then a place for diggers to put their food table. Archie and Levy began to chat back and forth, ignoring the slayer. Lily had spotted some kiwis on the food table and was already half way through one. Gajeel walked around the table and kneeled down. _Here,_ he thought. He began to brush dirt away.

Archie saw what Gajeel was doing and slowly crept up behind him. Levy looked over Gajeel's shoulder as he seemed to be lost in thought. Something was being reviled as he dug and he pulled it out. "Found you," was all Gajeel said.

Archie gasped and snatched it out of Gajeel's hand. "Unbelievable! I didn't know there was anything here! It's so beautiful!"

Gajeel snatched it back, "Not yours!" He was very angry, making Archie scuttle away again. "This...," he looked down at what he dug up, "this necklace was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were married." He brushed the dirt off of the blue and black stone. As he brushed off more of the dirt, the beauty of the necklace became more apparent. The joining of the Iron and the Blue Flame tribes was easily seen in the beautiful metal work. The metal plates carved carefully, thick, almost like a collar for a human, similar to Egyptian necklaces, the stone shining bright in the center.

Levy gasped, "It's so beautiful."

Gajeel smiled and looked at her. "It is, isn't it. Father made it."

"Acnologia made that!" Levy was in shock. The archeologist were shocked as well.

"Acnologia!" they all screamed. They all looked at Levy's book and back to Gajeel. "This...this is Acnologia?" Archie finally blurted out.

Gajeel stood and walked to a nearby stream, washing the rest of the dirt off of the necklace. Sadness apparent on his face. Levy stopped the archeologist from following him. "Please, leave him alone. Just for a moment." They all nodded and went back to work.

Later that night, Lily had set up their tent, waiting for his friend to come back. "Gajeel. I hope you are okay being back here."

Gajeel sat by the stream, thinking. He was back home yet he felt so lost. He thought he would get answers once he came here, but nothing is coming back. Just what was in the book and his memories of his parents that were part of his dreams. What happened to his sister? Was she Wendy or did she even make it? Wendy is young, but not 8 years younger then him, right? She was the same age as Rouge and Sting before Tenrou Island. Gajeel growled in confusion and laid down. His mother's necklace still in his hand as he brought his hand up to lay on his forehead. _Please tell me something tonight, dreams._

"Gajeel," Levy sat beside him, watching the stream in the moon light. He grunted in response. "Let's go to bed. It's been a hard day for you." He sat up for a moment, watching the stream with her and stood. After dusting the dirt off his pants, he held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood. "You know, these digs are really dirty. I can't wait to get home and have a nice long bath."

Gajeel chuckled, "I know where some hot springs are around here. I can take you there, only if you come in with me." He winked, knowing her face was now bright red.

"GAJEEL!" was all she said before returning to her tent. He slowly shook his head and followed.

 **Author's Note: A lot of things have been going on lately and I am sorry I haven't been writing as much. Doctor's are driving me crazy. I hope you enjoy this. I'm hoping to get more of Gajeel's parents into the next one. Remember, any suggestions are greatly appreciated! ^_^**


	8. Wedding

A very angry man was walking to a waterfall close to where the Iron Tribe made their home. He was angry. He was being forced to marry the human daughter of the dragon, Metalicana. He was the anti-magic dragon slayer, no one could stop him, he could leave and join the Dragon War and never see this place again if he wanted. His dragon mother insisted on the marriage. She was the only mother he had known and never went against her.

He stripped his clothes and began to walk into the cool water. He walked into the middle of the pool and dived. The pool wasn't very deep but was refreshing to be under water. He came back up when he ran out of air and sat on a rock near the edge of the pool. He relaxed against the edge with a sigh, his thoughts in a never ending spiral. He could leave, he could listen to his dragon mother, or he could find someone else to be his mate. At that final thought, the brushes began to rattle. He sank down in the waterfall pool till only his eyes and the top of his hair was above the water.

The bush rattled a little more till a young girl with long black hair finally emerged from the woods. She had been picking berries from the bush. She ate what was in her hand and looked toward the waterfall. Her big red eyes became shocked when she saw a man in the pool.

"What are you doing in our sacred pool!?" she stomped to the opposite edge from where he was sitting and put her hands on her hips. "How dare you?! Only people of our tribe can bathe in there!" The blue haired man chuckled to himself and stood, showing the small girl that he was nude. She blushed and turned around. "You...you're...you're naked! Put some clothes on!" Her face was bright red. From behind, he could see how red her ears were. _This could be fun,_ he thought.

He walked along the edge till he was just behind her, "Oh, you must be very young then if you have never seen a naked man?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and tried to walk away. He grabbed arm, making sure she didn't get away. "Well, tell me how old you are, shorty?"

She turned toward him finally, trying her best not to look down, "I'm 20, you giant!" Her eyes fixated on his dark green ones.

"Oh really now? You look more like you are 15 or 16. If it wasn't for that chest of yours, I would have said 12. Gihe." He looked at her chest for a moment then back to her red face.

She covered her chest with her free arm, "How dare you?!" She puffed up her cheeks, angry, earning her a laugh from the blue haired man. "What?!" Her free hand now on her hip.

"You are adorable," he continued to laugh, forgetting completely he was still naked.

"Will you please put some clothes on? I'll forgive you this one time for being in the waterfall pool if you will just get dressed," she was now looking at the sky while the man was now doubled over, laughing.

He was finally able to calm down, let her go, and gathered his clothes. He put on his pants and walked back over to her. "Better?" he said with his arms stretched out.

She quickly looked at him, then looked again. "Much better." She smiled, relieved. She sat and took the bag that had been tied to her hip and took out more of the berries she had picked. "Do you want some?"

He tilted his head, "That was a change? You were just mad at me and now you are acting like I am a friend?" He walked back to where she was and sat beside her.

She giggled, "You are from the Blue Flame Tribe, right? We will be apart of the same tribe soon." She offered him some berries.

He took a few, "How did you know?"

"Your tattoos. The only tribe I know that does that is the Blue Flame Tribe." She finished what was in her hand and sat looking up at the waterfall.

"And since you said this was your tribe's pool, you are from the Iron Tribe. The piercings gave that away as well." She blushed and felt the piercings going down her nose and chin and smiled.

They sat in silence for a while till she couldn't take it anymore, "What are you doing here anyway? The wedding isn't till tonight."

"Something about the male cleaning himself in the waterfall pool before the wedding, I don't know," he scratched his head. He stopped once he noticed she was staring at him. "What?"

She giggled, "Nothing. So you are marring the iron slayer, huh?"

"Yeah...you know her?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah, how can you not know someone in your own tribe?" she smiled.

He chuckled, "I guess you are right. What is she like?"

She thought for a moment, "Let's see...she is smart...funny...you do not want to get her mad...and she is very kind." She smiled at him.

His heart began to flutter. Her smile was so beautiful to him, her giggles made his so happy, her tiny frame making her seem like he could break her but he knew she was strong. "Is she like you?"

She blushed, noticing that he was blushing. "I...I have to go." She got up to leave.

He grabbed her arm again, "Please don't go."

"You are getting married tonight! You have so much to do and little time to do it."

"I don't want to marry someone I have never met." He brought himself close to her. His heart was fluttering and he could hear hers doing the same.

"I...I don't even know your name."

"I am Acnologia. And you are?" He smiled.

She smiled up at him, "You will have to find out?" She giggled and was able to get her arm free while he was in shock. She started toward her village.

"What?" He didn't know what to think. The first time he had felt something this strong and she was going away. "What...what if you are my mate?"

She stopped. She thought her heart would stop. "Then we will see how you feel tonight." She turned around, "See you at the wedding." She waved and ran into the woods. She was gone.

Acnologia sighed. She will be there. If he was able to convince the people from their villages that he found his mate in another woman, the wedding would be off. He smiled, excited for the wedding now.

He was dressed in his best, his pants white as they could be with a gold metal belt on his hips, a gold necklace like a large collar around his neck, his chest bare to show his tattoos. The necklace he was forced to make on a pillow was on the alter beside the shaman preforming the ceremony. People were sitting on pillows in front of them, ready to witness the slayers of the two villages joining hands. He watched and waited for the girl he saw today, his heart aching with every minute he didn't see her. His thoughts going mad, how could he have fallen for someone he just met. She had to be his true mate.

The drums began to rumble as the two dragon protectors landed behind the shaman. Acnologia's dragon did not get along with Metalicana, but she tried her best to look happy. She failed to Acnologia's eyes. The drums continued, signaling the start of the ceremony. He looked at the witnesses once more, not seeing the girl he knew was meant to be his.

The chief of the Iron Tribe began to walk down the aisle with the bride covered in a silver metallic cloth draped over her head. Acnologia's heart sank. She won't be here. It's too late. He had to go through with this marriage.

Once the chief and the bride came in front of the alter, Acnologia held out his hand to help the bride up the first step. She took his hand and stood beside him as the chief went to sit on his own pillow. The couple stood facing the shaman. The ceremony began.

"Warriors and craftsmen of the Iron and Blue Flame tribes. Thank you for forgetting our past troubles and coming to the celebration of the union of these two dragon slayers." The shaman was smiling, happy the troubles of the warring tribes were finally over. Acnologia tried his best to not look disappointed. The shaman continued, "With the blessing of the dragon protectors of the two tribes witnessing this union, I give you the chief of the Blue Flame tribe, the Magic Slayer, Acnologia, and the daughter of the Iron tribe, the Metal Slayer, Raven. You may reveal your bride to the world, Acnologia."

He turned to the woman that would now be his wife, his sadness apparent on his face. He pulled the veil over her head. He finally looked up from the ground and saw what he never thought he would see again. "You?!" His smile bright on his face.

She giggled, "Me." She looked up at him, happy. They could hear each others hearts in their ears. The rest of the ceremony went by quickly to them. They never looked away from each other.

The shaman cleared his throat as he repeated himself, "You may say your promise to her, Acnologia."

"Oh!" He took his bride's hands in his. "I promise to protect you and those you care about, to never make you unhappy, and to always make you smile." He kissed her hands and blushed. He felt like a child as he let go of her hands and picked up the necklace he made for his bride and tied it around her neck. He took her hands once more.

She giggled, "I promise to protect you and those you care about, to never let you go hungry, and to always make you happy." She kiss his hands. She smile brightly, never being happier.

"I now pronounce the tribes united and the slayers married," the shaman finished. The crowd cheered and clapped. The new couple all smiles as they walked hand in hand to their new home.

Once they were inside, Acnologia couldn't help himself. He kissed his lovely bride passionately, so happy. She pushed him back, her face red. "Um...I need to apologize first. I should have told you who I was."

He kissed her again, "I don't care, I'm just happy that it is you."

Gajeel woke up, once again laying beside Levy. He smiled, happy for what he saw. His parents did love each other. They were meant to be. He looked at Levy, feeling what his father felt for his mother. He hugged her for a moment then looked around the tent. The tent was lit with a blue light. He sat up carefully, not to wake Levy and Lily. He saw the stone in his mother's necklace shining bright in the darkness.

He picked it up and heard his mother's voice. "Gajeel...waterfall." The light faded. She had to say the one place he didn't want to go. He laid the necklace back down and laid down himself. Once he had Levy back in his arms, he relaxed and fell back to sleep, both dreading and excited for the following morning.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed Gajeel's parents. Remember suggestions are always appreciated. I'm going to try to write a chapter a week. ^_^**


	9. Necklace

Gajeel woke up to a gasp, "What?! What happened?" He looked around the tent and saw Levy holding his mother's necklace with Lily standing a table, also looking at it. Gajeel stretched and walked over to his friends. "Do you like it, Levy?"

She looked up at him, "I can't believe Acnologia made something so beautiful. The stone is filled with magic, but I can't figure out what kind."

Gajeel chuckled and gently took the necklace from her, "I believe it is a message for me that is locked inside. Not for you," he teased.

"How do you know?" Levy puffed up her cheeks, earning her another chuckle.

"It spoke to me last night. It wants me to go to a waterfall close to here. It was sacred to my tribe. I think the message will activate when I go there." He looked happily at the stone, some what excited to hear his mother's voice again.

Levy nodded, "You better go then." Gajeel looked up, somewhat shocked.

"You don't wanna come?"

"Why should I? It is between a mother and her son. I don't want to be in the middle of that." She looked at the ground, disappointed in herself for not taking his invitation.

Gajeel put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "I want you to come." His voice was a whisper and made Levy shiver. He smiled at her, knowing what his voice does to her. "You want to come too, Lil?"

Lily shook his head, "I'd rather stay and rest. You two toss and turn all night. I need sleep." He yawned and jumped onto their cot. "Besides, I think the two of you need some bonding time," he winked, making the couple blush and turn away from each other. Lily curled into a ball and was fast asleep on Levy's pillow.

Once Gajeel and Levy got dressed, they told Archie that they needed to look at something that was special to Gajeel and they would be right back. Archie was disappointed that he could not follow but understood the importance. He went back to his dig and shooed them off.

They followed the river for a ways. Gajeel took a turn by two large trees that had fallen. "My dragon grandmother did this when she was looking for me," Gajeel hopped over them while Levy went under. They continued on, hearing the running water in the distance.

Gajeel felt the necklace he was carrying in his hand start to get warmer and shine brighter and brighter with every step. "We must be getting close," Levy pointed out. Walking just a bit farther, they came upon a raspberry bush blocking the path. "Berries!" Levy clapped and took a few. Gajeel chuckled and let her pick berries while he looked for a path.

Levy had picked a handful of berries when Gajeel found a path past the bushes. Levy followed him and offered him half of her berries while the rest went straight into her mouth. Gajeel did the same with what he was offered and the sound of the waterfall was becoming louder and louder. The stone in the necklace was now as bright as the sun.

The waterfall had collapsed. The waterfall was about 10 feet shorter than Gajeel remembered. There seemed to be an indention where Metalicana had crashed into it. They stood in front of the waterfall pool, making sure the waterfall was in the middle of their sight. "Here goes nothing." Gajeel held out the necklace, which was now burning with magic in his hand, nearly burning him through his fingerless gloves.

A beam of silver magic came from the stone into the middle of the pool. A shadow began to form on top of the water. It became bigger and bigger, into a human like shape, then a burst of light. Gajeel blocked Levy from the light and looked back at the pool. They were both speechless.

The shadow had became a short, black haired woman, wearing a long white dress, appearing to look like a pierced angel. She opened her red eyes and smiled as her eyes fell upon Gajeel.

"Hello, my son."

"Mother," he gasped. Gajeel was speechless. It was her. It was really her. After all this time. What should he say? What should he do? Should he introduce her to Levy? His brain wasn't communicating with his mouth.

"Who is this?" His mother broke him out of his mental fight.

"Th...th...this is Levy." Levy seemed to have snapped from a trance and bowed.

"It...It...It is a pleasure to meet you," She gulped. How were the manners back then? She couldn't remember.

His mother giggled a heavenly giggle, "Manners have changed over the years. I wonder how many it has been. You seem to be 26 or 27 now Gajeel, while she has to be 16."

Levy puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot, "I'm 19, thank you very much." This earned her a hardy laugh from his mother.

"Ahahaha...haha...you...you are just like me...ahahaha." Gajeel's mother was holding her sides from laughing and Levy had never been so red. She just tried to tell his mother off and she laughed. She tried to hide behind Gajeel. After his mother stopped laughing, she finally introduced herself. "My name is Raven. I am the Iron Dragon Slayer, chieftain of the Iron Blue Flame Tribe, and mother of Gajeel and...and...," she was drawing a blank. "Oh goodness, I didn't name her did I?" She put both of her hands over her mouth, shocked at herself.

Gajeel chuckled, "I did. You...you died in the cave. I don't remember what I named her though." He was now looking at the ground, ashamed.

"You don't remember?" she tilted her head. "Grandeeney should know."

"Grandeeney, Metalicana, Igneel, all the dragons are gone. They...they died to protect us."

"To keep you from becoming your father," her voice was sad.

"Yes." Gajeel's voice echoing her sadness. "All the dragons but...father are dead."

Raven gasped, tears started to flow down her face, "He...he is still a dragon?"

Gajeel simply nodded and looked down at Levy. "He nearly killed us 8 or 9 years ago."

Raven fell to her knees, "What...what happened?"

Gajeel and Levy began to tell her of the legends they had heard about Acnologia. How he went mad and killed every dragon he could find. "I think losing you is what drove him mad," he whispered toward his mother.

She nodded and stood, "What of your sister? Grandeeney said she would have to age her to go with the plan that black wizard had."

"Black wizard?!" both Gajeel and Levy blurted out.

Raven crossed her arms and put a finger on her temple, "Now what was his name? Hm...Zebra...Zeek...Serf...no that's not it"

"Zeref," anger was apparent in Gajeel's voice.

"Yes! That's it, Zeref! He said he could save you all from the same fate."

"When the hell did you talk to Zeref!" his anger shocked Raven, making her form step back.

"He...he talked to me before you came back to the cave. He helped me put part of me into that stone," she pointed to her marriage necklace. "He said he knew a way to make sure you would never become a dragon. Then something about a gate or doorway. But Grandeeney would have to age your sister enough for her to learn dragon slayer magic."

"Gajeel, is your sister Wendy?" Levy finally spoke. Gajeel nodded. He finally understood how she was the same age as Rouge before his father attacked Tenrou Island.

"Wendy...Wendy what?" she asked Levy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wendy Marvell."

Raven sighed with happiness, "You gave her my last name. Thank you, Gajeel."

He smiled at his mother, "Yeah."

"Wendy...I wish I got to see the little woman you have become," she said, looking up at the sky as a single tear came down her face.

"Mother, I have so many questions but I don't know where to begin. To start with, the year is X792. What was the year that you died?"

She gasped, "It...it...it has been 400 years."

Both Gajeel and Levy nodded. Levy was the first to speak, "How...how is that possible?"

Raven shook her head, "Zeref didn't give me much of the plan. You will have to ask him. I was dieing after all."

"We can't ask him," Gajeel growled, "He is a black wizard, he is evil. He wants to destroy this world."

"He only told me he wanted to protect his little brother from...your father." She looked at the water, looking distant. "I can't believe what he has done. He use to be a kind man. I loved him with all my heart. He was my mate, he loved you so much. How could he have tried to kill you?" She began sobbing, letting her tears become one with the pool.

"Mother," he wanted badly to comfort her, but knew as soon as he tried, he would just go right through her, like Zirconis the Jade Dragon they meet at the Magic Games.

"I guess you want to know what happened after the cave in," Raven sniffled. Gajeel looked up and nodded. "Sit down. This will take a while." The couple did as they were told.

"After I sealed part of me into the stone, Zeref took it back to our home. It had collapsed but I had told him to leave it there for you to find later. I watched as Grandeeney ran with...Wendy in her arms and you following her deeper into the cave, toward the back entrance. Zeref made his own way out," She pointed toward some fallen rocks on her left. "He walked toward our village, unafraid of the fighting dragons, like he knew he wouldn't get hurt. Strange man really. He stood and watched them fight. Metalicana was no match for your father. Once he saw Zeref, he began his retreat, knowing you were safe. Your father landed and saw the wizard." She took in a breath, her form was starting to fade. "Your father tried to fight him till he saw my necklace in his Zeref's hand. He yelled and roared, angry that he even had it. Zeref told him I died in child birth and that you and your sister were safe with Metalicana and Grandeeney. Your father wanted you to be with him. He wanted to be your new teacher. He flew away, trying to find the other two dragons. Zeref gave a huff and once again went toward the village. And in the hut I stayed till you picked me up." She looked up and smiled. "You look a lot like how your father did. But I see Metalicana convinced you to get piercings as well," she giggled, "Nostalgic."

Gajeel smiled at his mother, "Thank you, and no...I did this myself. He didn't want me to but...I wanted to remember you. I still forgot about you but...I could never get rid of them." He ran his hand down his arms, feeling the rivets.

"He is very handsome, isn't he Levy?"

"Yeah...I mean what?!" she had absentmindedly answered then realized what she had done.

"Ahahaha...just like me," Raven laughed. "You are so adorable! Gajeel found himself a cute little mate."

Gajeel and Levy both blushed and waved their hands in front of them, "Mate! No...No...No!" they said in unison.

"Aww...in denial I see," she giggled.

"We are not together?!" they yelled.

"Ok...ok." She gave them another giggle and looked at her son. "You said you had more questions?" She tilted her head.

Gajeel calmed himself. She was a lot like Metalicana. "Yeah. How did father get caught up in the dragon war?"

"Oh..." that caught her off guard. "That is a long story, my son. I hope I have enough magic left to tell it."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like more of Gajeel's mother. I tried to make her silly like Mavis but still be serious when she needed to be. Enjoy. Remember, I am always up for suggestions. ^_^**


	10. Acnologia

Gajeel and Levy sat at the edge of the water, their full attention on the magical form of Gajeel's mother, Raven, in the middle of the water fall pool. The light glowing from her making the rocks below glow as well. The rocks were carved and looked as though the pool it's self was man made, making Raven look more angelic.

Raven's form sighed, preparing herself for the answer to her only son's question. "Your father often talked with outsiders. Those that wanted to buy our metal works and jewelery. One day, a king with many knights came and ordered us to create iron armor to combat the dragons that were attacking village after village, eating humans. He was happy to take the order and offered his services in the fight. The king was shocked to hear that there were other dragon slayers in the world other then his first in command, a beautiful red haired woman. She made me jealous with how the other villagers looked at her to be honest." Ravens cheeks were puffed out for a moment and then she smiled. "Your father never looked at her that way. He was more shocked that there were more dragon slayers out there then us."

"One day, about a year after the king came with his order, he came begging your father for help. He had lost the last battle with a few dragons and lost a city...whatever that is. Your father went to his dragon slayer mother, Amaya, for her opinion. She laughed at him and told him to join the dragons. She was tired of humans and their stupidity. She flew off to join them not long after that."

"Angry at Amaya, he gladly joined the king. He wanted to protect us from dragons that would use us for food. He said his goodbyes and left to fight." She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. "That was the last time I saw him alive." Gajeel looked at the water, deep in thought.

"I don't know if I told you how Acnologia's magic works, have I?"

Gajeel looked up at her, "Blue flame, right? Like Salamander?"

Raven tilted her head in confusion, "Salamander?"

Levy giggled, "Igneel's slayer son."

"Oh!...why Salamander? That is such a strange name?" She became very side tracked.

"Ugh! His name is Natsu, Salamander is just a nick name!" Gajeel grumbled.

Both Raven and Levy giggled as his frustration. Raven then came back on track. "Your father's magic was very different from Igneel's. He was not a Fire Slayer, he was a Magic Slayer."

"Magic Slayer?" the couple said at once.

"He can consume any magic and make it his own. He is an unstoppable force." Raven gave a grim smile.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I just wanted to give you what I had after all this time. Things have changed and my story...well...is nothing like the cannon of Fairy Tail. I wanted so much for it to like a little adventure that Gajeel, Levy, and Lily could have taken before the war with Zeref happened. So with this...I am ending my story. If you would like me to continue with the direction I was heading, please let me know and I would be happy to finish what I could. This was my first story that I had the guts to put on and I have never been prouder of the comments and feed back I have gotten. You guys really made me want to continue writing. I still haven't watched the Fairy Tail Movie, which I heard had Acnologia in it so much so that it changed everything in my story and direction. Please forgive me. Again, if you want more of the direction I was going, please leave a comment and I will be more then happy to continue. Thank you so much for reading, you guys are really the best. Hope to hear from you soon.**


	11. Magic

"Your father's magic was very different from Igneel's. He was not a Fire Slayer, he was a Magic Slayer."

"Magic Slayer?" the couple said at once.

"He can consume any magic and make it his own. He is an unstoppable force." Raven gave a grim smile. "With his magic, he was able to consume the magic of many dragons and, as our titles suggest, slay dragons easily. He...he...he became consumed with getting all the magic he could, slaying every dragon he saw, good or bad. He went mad with power to the point of becoming a dragon himself, and from what you have told me, became immortal in the process." Raven hugged herself, close to tears. "The next time I saw him, he was following Amaya. I'm guessing trying to kill her. She came back here and set the village on fire. There was no warning. Even Metalicana was surprised. And since you are here and alive, you know the rest, Gajeel."

Gajeel nodded. Everything made alittle more since. He took his time coming up with his next question, but Levy asked it first.

"How is Gajeel alive after 400 years?" Levy's hand was on her chin as she was thinking hard.

"That you would have to ask that black mage. I was told little about their plan. Something about a gate and a celestial mage." Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, remembering what happened at the magic games.

Raven's light was fading fast with the sun setting. She walked forward on the water, creating ripples in the water. Once at the edge of the water, as far as she could go with her magic, she held out her arms. "Gajeel, I can have a physical form for only a moment. If you don't mind, I would love to hug my son." A tear made its way down his cheek, Levy's face was now flooding with them, knowing Raven's magic was fadding.

Gajeel nodded and stepped into the water till he was in his mother's arms. He hugged her as tight as he could, and she did the same. Her magic growing weaker and weaker. "Give Wendy a hug from me ok?" Sadness clear in her voice, "Take good care of her, and of this girl. I love you my son." Gajeel was crying on his mother's shoulder. He finally got some of the answers he was looking for. Raven whispered, "She is your mate. Do everything in your power to keep her safe and happy." She pull back and smiled. She brushed the tears away from Gajeel's cheeks, stood on the tips of her toes, and kiss his forehead.

Her magic faded quickly as the sun finally set and night was approaching.

Gajeel stood in the water, looking up at the stars beginning to shine in the night sky. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked down at his hand that once held his mother and saw the necklace that brought them here. He smiled.

He looked back to Levy who had been silently crying for a while, her head in her hands. He walked over to her, crouched, and put his hand on her head. She looked up at him, tears still flowing down her face. He smiled at her and repeated the action his mother did for him. "Now, why are you crying? We learned a lot. You got to meet my mother." He chuckled, "And now, you get a necklace that means a lot to me." In one single motion, the necklace was around Levy's neck.

"Gajeel," she looked down at the beautiful stone and metal work, "I can't keep this." She looked back up at him, shocked he would give her something to precious to him.

"What the hell am I going to do with something like that? Keep it safe for me alright," he stuck out his pinkie toward her, making her pinkie promise.

Levy smiled up at him, wrapped her pinkie around his, and nodded, "Of course."

Gajeel offered her his hand again to help her up after he stood. She gladly took it and they headed for came. It took a moment for Levy to realize Gajeel still hadn't let go of her hand. "Um...Gajeel. You can let go now."

"And let you fall or get lost. Yeah right." Levy smiled, happy to have her small hand in his large ones.

Once back at camp, everyone was already in their tents. Gajeel and Levy went to their tent to find Lily snoring. They must really keep him up at night. The couple laughed and prepared for bed.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your comments. Really got me motivated to continue this story. Now the next chapter will make me have to switch the rating from Teen to Mature. You may skip the next chapter if you like. The one after that one is digging in the village and looking through the waterfall cave or artifacts and such. I hope you guys enjoy. Again, THANK YOU.**


	12. Mate

**Author's Note: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEXY TIMES, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! This chapter changed the story from being rated Teen to Mature. If you do not wish to read this. Just know Levy is now Gajeel's mate and you may skip this. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you again for supporting me in continuing this story. My wrist was broken so it took a while to write. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

Levy woke up first today. She wiggled her way out from Gajeel's arms and her arm from under Lily. For the first time in a while, Gajeel slept like a baby. Outside the tent, she stretched her arms high and let a satisfied sigh. She had finally learned about Gajeel's past. She understood why he was such a hard person to get through to when they first met. She looked around. No one in the camp was awake yet which was perfect. Levy turned to go back inside the tent to get her bathing things only to bump into Gajeel who was walking outside the tent.

"Hey there, Short Stuff. What cha doin?" Gajeel yawned.

"I...I was...going to take a bath in the river," she blushed. "Since everyone is asleep, I thought it would be a good idea."

Gajeel looked down at her with a grin, "And chance someone seeing you? Are you that desperate for a bath?" She only nodded. "I told you I knew of a hot spring didn't I?" he bent down so he could see her face more clearly. Again she nodded. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"I...I will be fine here. Or I could go to the waterfall if you are that worried," she finally looked up at him. Gajeel's grin grew wider.

"Oh? Does that mean you want to be apart of my tribe?"

Her face became red, "I...I...I," she swallowed hard, trying to calm herself and whispered, "wouldn't mind."

Shock came across Gajeel's face then came a blush as he stood up straight, "Since I'm the chief of this village, technically, I don't see why you couldn't." The grin came back as he had a little plan, "But you have to agree to be my chieftain."

"D..d...does that mean your wife?" Levy couldn't be any redder.

"No," her heart dropped, "My mate." She looked at him confused. "A...mate is different then a wife, Levy, at least to a dragon slayer."

"Is it similar to how dragons are?"

"Ye...yeah. Once you are a dragon mate, no one will see you as a...girl anymore...but a woman of a dragon." Gajeel had a hard time explaining it, realizing what he is asking of her. "No dragon will hurt you knowing you are a dragon mate, they won't go near you, other men will stop trying to have you be theirs." Jet and Droy came to Gajeel's mind, making him a little angry.

"A...all...alright." Gajeel looked down, not sure of what he heard. "I'll...I'll be your mate."

Gajeel couldn't hold his happiness, he picked her up and turned around with her in his arms. Levy's giggles loud in his ears.

Suddenly, a smell came across his nose. "I think we better go to the waterfall. We both smell pretty bad." They both laughed as he put her down.

Levy and Gajeel grabbed their things and made their way back to the waterfall. Gajeel no longer afraid of heading there. Levy pick a few berries along the way and shared them with him, both of them nearly skipping.

Levy became nervous once the waterfall came into view. She had no idea what would happen next. "So...what do I have to do to become your mate?" Levy looked at the ground and then to Gajeel who was already taking his shirt off. "GAJEEL!"

"What?"

"Why are you getting naked?"

Gajeel raised a rivet eyebrow, "Um...to take a bath with you?"

"Oh...got it." Levy turned around, her heart racing as she began to take off her orange dress. Her hands began to shake till she heard a voice from behind her.

"Do you need help?" Gajeel purred in her ear. Her hands stopped shaking, her nervousness gone. She nodded and turned around. Gajeel was shirtless but still had his pants and boots on. He looked like a model to her.

He swallowed hard, nervous himself. He unbuckled her sleeves from her dress and started the zipper. "There, should be easier now." He left her to finish and continued with his own clothes.

He began with his belt buckle but his hands wouldn't stop their own shaking. "Here," her tiny hands now on his, "let me help with this." He nodded and let her undo his belt.

She looked up at him when she was finished. Gajeel lifted Levy to where her face was parallel to his. "Gajeel, what are you..." Gajeel silenced the tiny mage with a kiss. It started out innocent then passion over took both of them. While still lip locked, Gajeel let her down and finished unzipping her dress, Levy continued to undo Gajeel's pants. Gajeel released the kiss for a moment to take off his boots and Levy took off her sandals. Both were now in their underwear. Gajeel took her hand and walked them to the edge of the water.

"Levy...last...last chance to say no. I have no idea what I will do after we...are in the pool."

"Gajeel...I want this," she smiled up at him, truly happy.

Gajeel kissed her softly this time, undoing her bra and coasting her into the pool. Levy put her fingers along the edge of Gajeel's boxers, pulling them down a bit, stopping him from going any farther into the pool. She pulled them down while still kissing him, letting them fall into the shallow water. Gajeel did the same with hers. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the pool. The markings on the rocks inside the pool began to glow and warm the pool for them, making the water comfortable for the couple.

Gajeel slowly lowered her into the water, finally letting go of the lips he craved for so long. Where they were in the pool, the water was just below Levy's breast. Gajeel didn't want to go too deep in the water for her but he didn't know where to look. Levy was the first one to speak.

"Um...Is it ok if we wash off before we do anything else?" Gajeel nodded.

"Would it be easier to go under the waterfall for you?" Gajeel asked. Levy nodded.

They stood under the waterfall, washing the dirt and grime from their skin and hair, trying their best not to look at each other. The waterfall seemed to be warmed by magic as well. Gajeel finished rinsing his hair and finally looked over at Levy. Her small body was beautiful and perfect. Her breasts weren't large like most ladies at Fairy Tail, but Gajeel didn't understand why the guys went crazy for that. It was Levy's ass the he liked the most. Those hips perfectly rounded into a perfect ass. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Once Levy finished cleaning herself off, she looked over to see Gajeel staring at her. She blushed and crossed her arms but after a moment realized there was no turning back now. She looked at his body as he came closer. He could be a model. His rock hard abs and his strong arms that pick her up like she was a feather. She was nervous to look any farther down then his abs but took a quick glance. She blushed and looked back into his eyes. His eyes were full of lust, and apparently so was his penis.

"Levy, are you ready?" Gajeel purred and he brought his face level with hers.

"I...I think so."

Gajeel turned to push the rock that opened the cave behind the waterfall. "We should have more privacy here." Gajeel took her hand and brought her inside. Once inside the wall carvings were glowing, giving light to the cave. Steam from the hot springs making the air thick. Gajeel picked Levy up and laid her on an alter. He lightly touched her body, causing goosebumps to raise on her body.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" she shivered.

"Trying to get you to relax." He laid down beside her, letting his fingers lazily move as he kissed her. He released his lips from hers and moved to her neck, causing her to moan softly. "Don't be afraid. No one can hear you." He bit her neck, earning him another moan, a more confident moan. He chuckled in her ear, "good girl."

Levy let her own fingers lace in his hair as he moved down her body. He nipped at one of her nipples, making her squeeze her fingers in surprise. "Did you like that?" She nodded. Both his hands are now on her breasts. One messaging, while the other holding so he could suck more. Levy's moans became constant at the new pleasure her body was experiencing.

"Ga...Gajeel...have you done this before?" Levy finally able to speak after he began to kiss down her stomach.

"No...never. I'm just going by what I want to do to you." He nipped at her belly, earning him a giggle. His hands moved down her sides to her hips. He gave them one good squeeze before moving back to her ass, giving it a squeeze as well. He looked up at her, "Can I?" he asked while his hands moved to her knees. She nodded and nervously opened her legs to him. "At least I know your hair is natural...Gihi," she slapped his arm and laid back down, her face red as a beat. He kissed her knee and began to move downward, giving her thigh small bites every now and then till he came to what he was after.

He kissed her small pussy, testing the waters. He looked up at her as she jerked a little. "That felt weird." Levy looked down concerned.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He kiss it again and moved her skin back to expose the little nub of nerves. He licked it and she shivered. There is a good sign, he thought. He did it again earning him a moan and continued till she couldn't take no more, grabbing large amounts of his hair, squeezing it. A Gihi escaped his lips before moving further downward, licking her opening. Her moans became deeper. He took one of his fingers and traced the entrance. Slowly he slid it inside. Her muscles tightened and a loud moan came from her, leaving her breathless.

"What...was...that?" she said between breaths.

"Gihi...a way to let me know I'm doing something right." He began to slowly move his finger in and out of her, not wanting to hurt her. Her moans now constant. Once she was wet enough, he slid in one more finger, making sure when the time came, she would be ready for him. She tightened around him once more, this time moaning his name.

He couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself on his knees in between her legs. He put one arm beside her head and kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance till he started to push his member inside. His tongue won. The kiss turned from dominating to passionate as he was trying not to hurt her. Her eyes teared up but she did not stop him. Once she had completely taken his length, he sat up on his elbow, feeling her pulsate around him and he looked into her eyes. "Now, no matter what, you are my mate."

Levy smiled up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and lightly kissed him. "I'm so happy, Gajeel." He smiled down at her. "You...you can move if you want." Gajeel nodded and moved slowly out of her and back in. Once he started to hear moans coming from his mate, he knew she was comfortable enough for him to go faster.

He lifted himself off of her, holding himself with one hand beside her head and the other holding her thigh. Pleasure moved though their bodies, both whispering each others names in between breaths and moans. Levy held onto his neck as Gajeel plunged himself deeper and harder into her, wave after wave a pleasure taking over her, her mind going blank. Gajeel's own mind was becoming a blur as she tightened herself around him. He couldn't stop from going faster and faster as she tightened harder and harder around him. Levy saw nothing but white as she felt something strong release from inside her making her nearly scream. Gajeel couldn't take anymore and felt his release go inside her.

Once they caught their breaths, Gajeel slowly pulled himself out of her. He laid down beside her on the alter and held her close. She was shaking. She felt wonderful. She wasn't cold but that was a new feeling that nearly scared her. Gajeel brushed his finger through her hair, "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. He chuckled, "That was...wow." Levy giggled and hugged him.

After a while, Gajeel carried Levy into one of the hot springs. "Do I need another bath?" she giggled.

"Gihi, no. But I have a feeling you might not be able to walk for a while. These springs were made with healing magic. And..." Gajeel pointed to the alter that now had blood on it, "I'm afraid I might have hurt you."

Levy blushed, "It...It...hurt a little, but I'm fine now, really." She tried to stand up but her legs were like a new born foal's. "What happened to my legs?"

"Gihi...guess they weren't use to staying open for that long," he winked and joined her in the hot spring after cleaning up the blood on the alter.

"So...I'm your mate now?" Levy asked as she moved to where Gajeel sat and sat on his lap so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Yep."

"I feel strange."  
"Doesn't everyone after their first time?"

"I don't know," she giggled.

He chuckled, "Natsu, Rouge, and Sting might act alittle different around you, but nothing else should change."

"Oh." Levy took in a deep breath and let it out, completely content with him. "Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" his eyes were closed as he relaxed.

"I love you," she kissed his chest.

"I know Shrimp," he kissed her head. The relaxed there for a while and when Levy was able to walk again, they went outside, put on fresh clothes and headed back to camp.


End file.
